Wingardium Gleekiosa
by EmothicNerd
Summary: The Gleeks take over Hogwarts! A Slytherin falls for a Hufflepuff. A Ravenclaw finds unexpected comfort in a old badger friend. And a couple fights against the world. Main ships include Brittana, Klaine, and Fabrevans.
1. Introduction

"Get the hell out of my way, bloody Flufflepuff."

Devious brown eyes burned into the pale white skin of the yellow-cloaked figure in front of her.

Brittany Pierce, sixth year Hufflepuff. A blank expression on her face, she looked confusingly at the tanned shorter girl.

Santana Lopez, sixth year Slytherin. The cold expression on her face sought to bring up some sort of negative emotion in the blonde's face. Hands on her defined hips. Her curved figure was hidden under her green-trimmed robes. Her eyes turned to slits as she awaited for the badger to get out of her way.

"Well, are you going to move?"

Though the snake was much shorter than Brittany, she had a sort of intimidating air that caused the Hufflepuff to move aside. Though Brittany wasn't particularly afraid of her, something in her wanted to obey Santana. Her blue eyes followed the tanned figured as she walked past her – of course purposely bumping into her shoulder as she did so – and headed down the hall. Brittany bit her lip. It didn't bother her that Santana seemed to pick on her. She was used to Slytherins trying to pick a fight, though Brittany hated violence. But what did bother her was the very force that made her move. Something strange. She'd been feeling it for a couple of years now, but Brittany couldn't quite explain it.

"Oy Brittany, the hell was that about?" Brittany's best male friend Michael Chang walked over, a frown on his face. Michael was a sixth year Gryffindor, and had been friends with Brittany since they were first years. He was protective of the blonde, especially when it came to Slytherins.

Brittany flashed her friend a smile to assure him nothing was wrong. "It's alright Mike," she said, calling him by the nickname everyone at Hogwarts gave him. "She wasn't trying to start a fight." Michael rolled his eyes, knowing how Brittany worked. She was always such a pacifist, and sometimes it annoyed him. "Whatever."

**~ I CAN'T TELL WHERE YOUR BODY ENDS AND MINE BEGINS ~**

In the Slytherin common room, it was empty with the exception of two snakes. On the couch in the dim-lighted room, the only source of light being the fireplace, Santana was lying on the couch, and of course someone else was lying on top of her – seventh year Noah Puckerman. Santana and Noah were the "it" couple among their peers, and they had been dating since the previous year. Noah was the seeker and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was proclaimed the "hottie" of the house. Santana being Santana, she swooped up Noah the second she was able to, knowing that having him as a boyfriend would increase her popularity more than it already did. The problem with Noah was that he was a halfblood, his father being a muggle, and since Santana came from a pureblood family Santana would never be able to go beyond snogging buddies with him. Not that Santana minded, she was planning to dump him after he graduated, anyway.

But today Santana wasn't feeling the snogging session. As Noah lightly sucked on her neck and caressed her thigh gently, Santana was lying there with an uninterested look on her face. She rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, causing Noah to stop what he was doing and look up at her with an irritated look on his face.

"The hell's your problem?" he asked through gritted teeth. He was sensitive when his pride was being attacked. And if Santana wasn't enjoying what he was doing he was going to be pissed.

Santana frowned. She refused to be talked to in that tone. Noah was lucky she even considering being with him, especially since she had more of a liking toward purebloods. But he was stepping over the line with his attitude. "You wanna know what my problem is?" Sure a million girls would kill to be in her position, but she was growing bored of him. "Snog, snog, snog. That's all we bloody do!" Noah scowled and started to get off of her, but Santana grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down so his face was less than an inch away from hers.

"I want to go further, Puckerman. We're not little kids anymore. We're old enough to do whatever we please." Neither of them was a virgin. Santana lost her v-card shortly before she began to date Noah and Noah lost his in his fourth year. Yet the two of them never had sex with each other even though they had been dating for almost a year now. Though it wasn't even Noah that was holding it up – it was Santana. Santana liked sex, and Noah would've have been the only guy she did it with. Yet, something in the back of her mind had told her not to go through with it. But now she decided to hell with the little voice inside her head. She wanted something else inside her.

A smirk appeared on the tanned boy. He was the only boy in the entire school who dared to have a mohawk – most gits around here refused to do something so daring. That was something Santana liked in a man – boldness. Noah was otherwise completely stupid, but bravery was a key factor in finding a man attractive. Unless that man wore red or yellow robes. Disgusting.

"Whatever you like, Miss Lopez," he said seductively. He continued to kiss her neck, though this time his hand went further up Santana's thigh into her skirt. A dark chuckle escaped Santana's lips, though the chuckle quickly turned into a moan.

There was a slight regret in her decision, but the pleasure covered it up nicely.

**~ DON'T SPEAK~**

A petite blonde rushed down the hallway, just out of Muggle Studies class. Books in hand, she held them close as tears began to flow down her cheek. She tried to ignore the tall Gryffindor that was running up behind her, trying to catch her before she disappeared. "Quinn! Quinn wait up-"

Her blue robes swished along with her as she turned around to the brunette boy, her eyes turning from sadness to fury. Lucy Quinn Fabray, sixth year Ravenclaw. "Finn, I swear to Merlin if you don't get away from me…" She wanted to finish the sentence, but looking in his eyes hurt more than anything, and she had to look away before she could break down. The freakishly tall boy in front of her was seventh year Finnegan Hudson, captain and seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The two had dated for two years, but the day before Finnegan had broken up with her. But there was a reason why Finnegan dumped her – for fellow Gryffindor, Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry became the object of Finnegan's affections ever since she began to sit next to him in Potions class. Rachel was particularly disliked among her peers, but Finnegan took an instant liking of her. They began to hang out, and the more they were around each other the more they began to like one another more than just friends. The last straw was when Finnegan finally kissed Rachel the week before. Feeling guilty about cheating on Quinn, Finnegan confessed, resulting in a disastrous break-up with Quinn.

"Quinn, please." His pale hand began to reach for hers, but Quinn immediately stepped back. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. Hurt was apparent in Finnegan's eyes as well, and guilt possessed his heart. He loved Quinn, he really did, but there was something about Rachel that seemed to offer him more than what Quinn was providing for him. He decided to try and console her once again, this time stepping forward, but Quinn didn't welcome him kindly and quickly whipped out her wand. She wasn't afraid to hex him at this point. "Finn. You stay away from me. Enjoy your snogging session with that damn Berry and leave me the bloody hell alone!"

Finnegan frowned but finally accepted defeat. Tail between his legs, he walked away from Quinn. Quinn waited until the freakishly tall Gryffindor was out of sight, and she decided to finally break down.

She took a spot by the wall and slid down, drowning in her sorrows. She couldn't stop sobbing, she couldn't even breathe properly. How could Finnegan do this to her? They were each other's first loves, how could Finnegan forget that? Two wonderful years together, and this is how he treated her? What in the name of Merlin did that Berry have that Quinn didn't have? Was it because Finnegan was frustrated that Quinn didn't give herself up to him? Blimey, was sex all that important in a relationship? Quinn knew for sure that Berry was just as much of a virgin as Quinn was, so then why did Finnegan still want to be with her? Quinn hated them both. She still loved Finnegan, but she hated him. And she hated that stupid Berry more.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" a soft voice spoke.

Quinn looked up at the source of the voice, and hazels met with warm green eyes that were wrapped around with worry and concern. The tall blonde boy in front of her, named Samuel Evans, was frowning, his enormous mouth looking similar to that of an upturned trout. He was the butt of many mouth jokes made by Slytherin students, and he had been so used to it in his five years at Hogwarts that he didn't even mind. He stood there, feeling rather uncomfortable watching Quinn cry, and awaited her response.

"Hi Sam," she muttered. She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Damn, she didn't mean for the tall Hufflepuff to see her like this. She was quite friendly to him, and he was one of the few students around here that hadn't suffered her Fabray wrath. She became good terms on him in her third year at Hogwarts, seeing the then-second year Huffie being bullied by a group of older Slytherins. She managed to chase the snakes away, and ever since the two had been somewhat close friends.

Of course, Quinn had no idea that Samuel had the biggest crush on her ever since the day she helped him out.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Sniffling sounds came before her response. "Finn broke up with me," she spoke with a shaky voice. She was on the verge of breaking down again. Crap, she couldn't break down in front of Samuel.

"Oh…" Samuel was guilty of feeling happy for a moment. But he couldn't be happy, the girl he liked was heartbroken and ready to cry right in front of him. "What happened?"

Quinn needed a moment to collect herself and make sure she wouldn't be hysterical trying to tell Samuel the reason. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Okay Quinn, try again. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth once more.

But this time instead of words, sobs poured out. By instinct to fell towards Samuel, and Samuel quickly caught her.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that. But his heart began to race as the shorter blonde cried into his chest. Damn, he hoped she wouldn't be able to hear that. And she didn't, as Quinn was too busy sobbing in her Hufflepuff friend's arms to be concerned about the loud drumming noise that entered her ear drums that came from Samuel's chest. Thank Merlin, that would've been awkward.

Samuel hugged Quinn tightly as she cried, willing to wait all the time in the world for her to feel even a pinch better.

**~ TAKE MY HAND, COME BACK TO THE LAND ~**

"Hey, Gryffinfaggot!"

A tall, burly dark-skinned Slytherin pushed the skinny Gryffindor into the wall, where his porcelain face smacked right against the cold, hard stone. A whimper of pain escaped his lips, and he immediately brought his long, skinny fingers up to his face, his eyes squeezing in pain. He could feel something warm pour out of his nose and into his hands. Damn, he was bleeding.

The Slytherin laughed, pleased that he got a good hit with the worthless Gryffindor. "Where's your boyfriend, Hummel?"

The sixth year scowled at the older Slytherin behind a bleeding nose. His face began to turn red with rage, and he was ready to attempt to punch the snake right where his stupid smirk was.

"Piss off, Azimio!" a muffled scream replied. He was sick of being bullied by these stupid snakes, especially Azimio. His reply made the large Slytherin laugh however, and Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of a wand suddenly appearing in his hand.

"What are you going to do Hummel. Hm?" Azimio pointed the wand directly at Kurt, a challenging smile on his face. He dared the Gryffindor to even attempt to make a move so he could hex the femininity off his face. Kurt didn't loosen his stance, acting as if he was about to pounce the cruel Slytherin at any given moment. But Azimio would not stand down. Kurt didn't scare this snake, no matter how hard he tried.

"Go on Azimio," Kurt challenged. "Do it. Hex me. Jinx me. I dare you."

Azimio let out a laugh. "You act like I'm not going to do it. Fine, _Stupe_-"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" cried a voice.

Azimio's wand suddenly flew out of his hand, and a shocked face took over his smirk. What in the name of Merlin? Azimio looked to where the spell had come from, and right there was a shorter Hufflepuff with a reddened face. His thick triangular eyebrows stretched downward in anger, and his straight white teeth were gritted.

"Oh look Hummel, your Fairy Godfluffle is here," growled Azimio. The thick-eyebrowed sixth year pointed his wand up at Azimio, making the dark-skinned bloke take a step back in precaution. Azimio knew not to mess with the Hufflepuff because he was capable of hex the color off of his face.

"Get out of here, you disgusting snake," growled Blaine Anderson. Anyone else watching would've found it quite hilarious that this tiny Hufflepuff was threatening this huge snake, so it was good that the three of them were alone.

Azimio rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I'll leave you with your boyfriend Anderson." He shot an icy glance in Kurt's direction. "I'll see you later Hummel." He turned around to go pick up his wand and leave.

"I'll hex your nose off if I ever see you near him again Azimio!" Blaine yelled angrily. Azimio gave him no response, and instead walked away. Blaine had the chance to get him right there, but he was a respectable lad and would never attack someone while their back was turned. Didn't mean the temptation wasn't still there, though.

With Azimio finally gone, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Kurt, your nose." He frowned, putting his wand away. He gently took Kurt's hands and removed them from his face, and let out a sigh at the sight of blood oozing out of Kurt's tiny nose. Seeing Blaine's reaction, Kurt's eyes began to water.

"Kurt don't cry," Blaine whispered as he saw the taller boy's eyes moistening. He hated seeing Kurt cry. "C'mon here I'll fix it up for you." He took out his wand and pointed it at Kurt's nose, careful not to actually touch it since it would probably hurt. "_Episkey_."

A tiny light appeared at the end of Blaine's wand, making Kurt shut his eyes as if expecting the light to hurt. In just seconds he felt the pain in his nose go away, and his nose stopped bleeding. Ensured that there would be no more pain, Kurt opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's bright hazel eyes. He was perfectly content in just staring at the Hufflepuff's eyes to be instantly healed, but that spell was a close second.

"All better?" Blaine asked before lightly pecking Kurt's nose. Kurt smiled, happy to have his boyfriend be his knight in shining armor and rescuing him. It was rather strange for a Gryffindor to be saved from anything, and Kurt never really knew why he was sorted into the House, but no matter.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. He wasn't going to cry, much to Blaine's relief.

"Those Slytherins are such assholes," Blaine muttered. "They have nothing better to do than pick on other people."

Kurt nodded in agreement, and Blaine began to wipe away the blood on his face with his own sleeve. Kurt looked away, his smile long gone and a frown left to replace it. Blaine's eyebrows pressed together in concern.

"Kurt? Kurt what's wrong? He's gone now, he's not going to bother you."

"I'm just…" Kurt let out a deep breath. "I'm just sick of it. Of all the bullying. And you know it's not even just the Slytherins? Some Ravenclaws have been bothering me as well." Ever since Kurt first came out as homosexual in his third year, he'd been the target of a lot bullying. Slytherins bullied him from the start because he was a Gryffindor, but the bullying intensified upon learning that he was homosexual. As soon as he came out though, some members of the Ravenclaw house also began to bully him, much to his chagrin. Ravenclaws were supposed to be the neutral house, but any Ravenclaws who were friends with Slytherins bullied him as well. It seemed he couldn't escape the bullying anywhere he went, no matter how hard he tried. He was sick of this, he'd been sick of it for three years now.

"Kurt, you're a Gryffindor. You should show them you're not someone to be messed with!" Blaine told him. Blaine himself was picked on all these years, but it was nowhere near as tense as it was for Kurt. And there was a perfectly good reason why that was. "You have to stick up for yourself Kurt. You can't expect me, or Finn, or anyone else to always be there to save the day." Blaine had been sticking up for himself ever since his first year. When he also came out of the closet the same year as Kurt – they had come out together – he didn't care what anyone though, and anyone who tried to bully him got a nice ol' jinx to the face. He loved Kurt, Merlin knew he did, but he needed Kurt to finally start sticking up for himself. He was in his sixth year, for Merlin's sake!

Kurt's icy eyes looked into his boyfriend's, but then he looked away again. He knew Blaine was right, Merlin knew he was. But Kurt couldn't do it. He didn't have the backbone to properly protect himself. Plus, Finnegan had been defending him ever since he first attended Hogwarts. They were stepbrothers, Kurt had known him longer than anyone else. Finnegan always swore to protect him, but that just caused Kurt to grow dependent on him, and in turn that made him unable to protect himself.

"I know," Kurt sighed out. "It's just that I'm not used to it."

Blaine gave his boyfriend a nice smile and softly kissed him on the lips. "Get used to it then, Mister Hummel. I'll be there for you whenever I can, but I can't be there ever second."

Blaine was right. He was always right. That was why Kurt had been so in love with him for three years.

Courage. He needed courage.


	2. Welcome Students!

**Hey guys! Ashley here. I'm happy that a couple of you guys are liking this story already! I decided to touch up on all types of couples with this story, of course the main three being Brittana, Klaine, and Fabrevans. But as you can see so far I've also had Finchel and Pucktana. There will be many more couples to come. And of course, more characters to introduce. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Greeting students," Headmaster Figgins spoke aloud for the entire school. The Great Hall was filled with hundreds of students, nothing special. But what was out of the ordinary was the two extra tables in the Hall, packed with students that didn't belong to the school. One table was full of fur coat-wearing, roughing-looking individuals. The other was full of soft, clean, beautiful young folk who all wore matching blue-colored uniforms.<p>

"First I would like to welcome our visitors. With their headmistress Dorothy Beiste, I would like to welcome – the Durmstrang Institute!" Figgins raised a hand toward the table with the serious looking northern European table that proceeded to cheer for themselves loudly. The other table of visitors could be seen rolling their eyes, disapproving of the barbarians. The Hogwarts students simply clapped to be polite, but really none of the students cared.

"And with their wonderful headmistress Holly Holliday – the prestigious Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Figgins pointed his hand in the opposite direction, a smile on his face. The light blue-colored table clapped to themselves loudly, but not as obnoxious as the other visiting school. Every French student smiled pearly white smiles, looking all neat and perfect and not a single wrinkle on their faces. One would think these students were supermodels, but it was honestly the magic of what was French beauty. One could the jaws of several Hogwarts students dropped as they stared at the blue-uniformed troupe. They were all quite beautiful.

After the applause died down, Figgins looked around the Great Hall, a proud smile on his face. The Ravenclaw alum was proud of his school, so proud that it had been chosen for a very special event that would probably go down in history. Right here. In this school.

"It is my pleasure to announce that our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been chosen to be the site of the history-making Triwizard Tournament! We are most privileged and thankful for such honor, and as such we shall make our guests as comfortable and welcomed as possible…"

Santana zoned out for most of the Headmaster's speech. She sat there with her fellow Slytherins, Noah sitting next to her and intertwining his fingers with hers. Gross, she had no idea why he insisted on such public affection. The entire school already knew they were together, and quite frankly Santana didn't enjoy touching Noah outside of their fun sessions. He was her boyfriend, she supposed, but that title in itself meant nothing. She felt nothing for the boy. She just needed something warm underneath her.

Her beady eyes scanned the Great Hall, not caring about the Headmaster's speech. Students' faces came and went as she looked around, but by the time her eyes went over to the Hufflepuff section, her eyes froze at the sight of the blonde Hufflepuff that she enjoyed to torment so much. Brittany Pierce, that pathetic being. She wasn't even worth a glance from someone as great as Santana, yet the Slytherin girl could not keep her eyes away. Those blue orbs that Santana found herself staring into didn't even look in her direction – they were too focused on the stupid Headmaster that couldn't seem to shut up. Good, Santana didn't want the girl to catch her staring –

She spoke too soon, those blue orbs suddenly looked into her beads. The sound of Figgins's voice was suddenly drowned out by a strange thumping noise in Santana's ears. What was that? Her chest was suddenly bothering her. What was that feeling of stress there? Santana almost wanted to touch the area, but that required removing her hand from Noah's grasp, and something told her she didn't want to do that. Wait, was that her _heartbeat_? Santana bit her lip. Oh Merlin, was that thumping noise her heart smashing in her eardrums? No, impossible. Her heart never did such things like that. But the more those blue orbs looked at her, the louder the thumping got. And Santana couldn't seem to break the eye contact. The Hufflepuff's face was stoic, no feeling in them whatsoever. Yet, the strange thing was that her cheeks were rosy, as if she was…blushing?

"…totally going to put my name in there," Santana heard Noah say. Thank God, an escape. She broke the painful eye contact and looked over the gorgeous but rather idiotic fool.

"What was that?" she asked, and her racing heartbeat slowed down.

"I'm going to put my name in that goblet thing."

Wait, what the hell was he talking about? Santana looked over at where the Headmaster was standing, and saw a large, really pretty silver goblet that was glowing blue on the inside of it right in front of Figgins. Whoa, what was that thing?

**~ I COULD WATCH YOU FOREVER ~**

Brittany sighed as the Slytherin girl turned from her gaze to talk to her highly attractive but rather mean boyfriend. She had no idea why she was sighing, but she was definitely confused right about now. Her face felt really warm from staring at Santana, and her chest was aching for whatever reason. Goodness, this had been going on for a while now. Why? The two girls definitely did not get along, though Brittany couldn't really say she hated the snake girl – she didn't hate anyone. But Santana had no problem proving that she disliked the blonde badger, and that in itself made Brittany want to avoid that girl at all costs. Yet, Brittany was…fascinated with her? Was fascinated the right word? She found herself enjoying looking at the girl's very pretty face, but it was definitely a face she shouldn't have been looking at…

"Brittany? Is everything okay?" asked Samuel, one of her close fellow Hufflepuffs. His green eyes were staring at her in concern.

"Hm?" Brittany had just realized that she was still looking in Santana's direction, even though the girl was long over their eye contact. Crap. She looked over at Samuel and nodded. "Yeah sorry, the Headmaster was making me space out."

Samuel smiled at her. "Yeah, Headmaster Figgins always does that doesn't he?"

Brittany giggled. "Yeah."

She watched him as he looked over somewhere else, that had nothing to do with the really pretty goblet that was rest over by the Headmaster. She blinked, curious as to what he was staring at. She followed his gaze over to where the Ravenclaws were sitting, and something in her mind told her that Samuel was staring at her best friend Quinn. It had to be her, she was the only girl squeezed between two boy Ravenclaws.

"Poor Quinn. I still can't believe Finn cheated on her," she purposely mentioned, just to see Samuel's reaction.

Samuel sighed and nodded, his gaze never breaking away. This made Brittany smile. Did the Hufflepuff have a crush on her friend? How cute! Quinn didn't really have a thing for younger guys but something told Brittany the pair would be adorable together.

"You should ask her out," she nudged him, finally making him break his gaze and look at her with widened eyes.

"Wh-what? Whoa no Britt, it's not like that at all!" His defensiveness just proved it more.

Brittany giggled, already knowing the truth. "Your secret's safe with me Sammy. Just promise me you'll ask her out."

He bit his thick bottom lip in a frown. He wasn't denying it, so it had to be true. "I…she's not over Finn. And plus she would never date someone like me –"

"Because you're a muggleborn? Don't be silly Sammy. She's not a pureblood elitist."

"N-no not just that. It's just that…I'm not Finn."

"That's why she'd like you silly. And you guys are already friends so she knows how you are."

At this point Samuel's face was as red as a tomato. Brittany could see in his eyes that he was thinking about whether to ask the beautiful blue-robed blonde out or not. This was just too adorable, Brittany was so going to play matchmaker!

"I…I don't know," Samuel muttered, looking away from Brittany.

Another giggle came out of Brittany's mouth. "Oh Sammy, you have no idea how adorable you two would be together." Lovingly, she rested her head on his shoulder.

**~ TIME WAITS FOR NO ONE ~**

After the big feast in celebration of Hogwarts's visitors, the students were sent to their respectable common rooms, where they could rest up and prepare to place their names into the Goblet of Fire. Talks of who could've been the school's champion could be heard everywhere. Some thought it would be Finnegan Hudson. Others could totally see it being Noah Puckerman. Even a couple were proposing that Michael Chang was a worthy candidate.

The next day, the talks continued. Students gathered around to watch those who were seventeen or older place their names into the goblet. Tons of students cheered for who they believed to be the heroes of their school – Finnegan and Noah. If anyone was going to be the Champion for this thing, it was going to be one of them. Or maybe Michael if anything went wrong.

"Kurt why don't you place your name into it?" Blaine suggested to his boyfriend as they sat together watching their fellow students.

Kurt's icy eyes widened at his boyfriend, giving him a what-the-bloody-hell-is-wrong-with-you look. Was Blaine crazy? No way in hell was he going to do that!

"Are you crazy? Do you really think I would even be thought of as a Champion?"

Blaine gave him a smile, which was the answer Kurt really didn't want. Kurt would never be chosen as a Champion. He was too much of a laughingstock amongst most of the students in this school. He was the Gryffindor without courage. He didn't have the balls to even defend himself. Blaine had more of a chance of being a Champion then he did. Shame he wasn't yet seventeen.

"Kurt, I think you're the one most worthy of being a Champion," Blaine told him, which made Kurt shake his head.

"Blaine Anderson, you are truly insane," Kurt muttered. Blaine laughed.

"Courage, Kurt," Blaine reminded him.

Kurt looked away and bit his lip. Courage. He didn't need courage, he was fine how he was. Well, except for the part where he kept getting bullied. But other than that everything was just smashing. Right?

Wrong. "You know what? Fine." Kurt ripped out a page from the notebook that was resting on his lap, then took out a quill. "Just so you can stop bothering me about it." He grudgingly wrote down his name on the piece of paper. Blaine smiled as he watched, happy that his boyfriend was doing what he wanted him to do.

Kurt got up from his seat and headed over to the goblet. He could feel the atmosphere of the room changing suddenly as he approached the shining object, and the rowdiness of the room turned into complete silence. At this point Kurt changed his mind and wanted to turn around, but how much of a coward would he look then?

Taking a deep breath, he dropped his name into the goblet, and the goblet shot out blue fire in response, making Kurt leap back in fright.

More silence. A few jaws had dropped.

Then laughter.

"Are you bloody serious? The Gryffinfag?" the voice belonged to Noah, who was sitting with a group of his fellow snakes across the hall from where Kurt had been sitting. Noah and his band of green dimwits were laughing their fangs off, entertained that this pansy actually though he had a shot at being the school's Champion.

Blaine stood up from his seat, scowling at the group of greens. Kurt on the other hand was red as a tomato, turning away from the laughing group and looking like he was on the verge of tears. Blaine flew over to where Kurt was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder, his sparkling eyes never leaving the green-robed morons.

"Oy, shut up Puckerman," Blaine growled. "He has a better shot than all of you gits put together!"

This induced more laughing, and Noah got up from his seat. "Shut up, Faggerson. You gonna smack me with a unicorn?"

Blaine looked like he was about to attack the cobra, and Kurt looked at him afraid that he would go through with it. But surprisingly Blaine just stood there, a smile growing on his face. Kurt looked at his boyfriend in confusion. Why was he smiling?

"No, Puckerman. I'm not going to bash your face in, which I would like to do. Instead I'm going to sit back on watch the look on your face when Kurt here is chosen as Hogwarts's Triwizard Champion and you're not."

Noah laughed, and his friends laughed along. This was all a big joke to them. The pussy of the Gryffindor house? Hilarious!

"Right, that'll happen when I suddenly turn into a fag like you two."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but a softer, feminine voice took his place.

"Snakes are too venomous for something prestigious like the Goblet of Fire. You idiots are better off winning a muggle lottery." Quinn had just walked into the Great Hall, witnessing this idiotic scene. Her blonde curls bounced up and down as she walked in between the two opposing forces, her hazel eyes staring down Noah.

"Don't you have something better to do than pick on these two, Puckerman? Make out with Santana perhaps?"

Noah frowned at the sight of Quinn. What most people didn't know was that Noah had been in love with Quinn for years, and when he finally gained the courage to ask her out that damned Finnegan Hudson took her out of the blue. Well, not out of the blue since the pair were in love with each other since before they went out. But still.

His dark eyes looked away from the gorgeous blonde, and he bit his lip.

"Good idea, Fabray. C'mon guys, we're out of here." He wasn't going to fight with her. He never wanted to fight with her. He gestured his Slytherin friends to get up, and he walked out of the Great Hall, his eyes refusing to meet with Quinn's. Quinn turned around to face Kurt and Blaine, a victorious smile on his face.

"Thank you," Kurt told her with a smile.

"Anything to get a jab at those Slytherin morons," she nodded. "I'll love you forever if you get chosen as a Champion over Finn."

Both Kurt and Blaine chuckled, and Kurt responded. "I don't blame you."

Quinn's smile weakened, and she looked away, pain in her eyes. "Yeah…"

Kurt took a step toward Quinn and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "You're too good for him, Quinn. I would know, I live with him."

Quinn giggled. She had almost forgotten that Kurt and Finn were stepbrothers. What a small world.

"Thanks Kurt. That means a lot."

Kurt let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around the petite blonde in an embrace. He loved the Ravenclaw, and he always thought she was misunderstood. She may have seemed bitchy at times and rather selfish, but she was so much more than that. He was able to see that, he just wished other people could see that.

And Quinn enjoyed a hug. Merlin knew she needed a hug now more than ever. But she felt something was missing.

The muscular arms of an adorable blonde Hufflepuff perhaps?

**~ DO YOU WANT TO WASTE SOME TIME ~**

Where the hell was Noah? Santana walked down the halls of the ancient castle, looking for her boyfriend. She was in desperate need of a pick-me-up, and her boyfriend was the only one who could satisfy her right now. If she didn't find him in the next five minutes though, she was just going to go for the next guy she saw. She pushed little first years out of her way, growled at any mudblood that came in her sight, and pretty much just left a trail of chaos in the hallways. She was total heat, and she needed something to pounce on. Damn that Puckerman. Where the hell was he?

She accidentally bumped into someone, lighting the fuse inside of her. Pissed off, she looked to see who it was.

It was Pierce.

Oh shit.

The taller girl looked down at Santana, her blue gems touching her dark eyes. Santana's heart immediately struck up again, the drumming noise in her ears slowly getting louder. Damn it.

"I'm sorry," Brittany whispered, though seemingly unintentional. Santana simply scowled at her and placed her hand on her hips. Though her heartbeat spoke otherwise, she looked absolutely pissed that this worthless Flufflepuff was in her way.

"Get the hell out of my way," Santana said coldly, causing shivers down Brittany's spine.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead she nodded and stepped to the side. But instead of Santana just walking past her and minding her own business, she felt a rough hand wrap around her arm, and the smell of a familiar cologne filled her nostrils.

"I was looking for you," muttered Noah, and his eyes went to Brittany in a scowl.

Santana looked up at her boyfriend, then at the Flufflepuff. Brittany just stood there, biting her lip. Why was she just standing there? It was annoying Santana and making her chest ache in exhaustion. Plus she could hardly hear because of the damn drumming noise her eardrums were causing. She needed to go. Now.

"Well? Piss off Flufflepuff," Santana barked, causing the Hufflepuff to finally walk off. Noah let out a chuckle as he saw Brittany walked down the hall with her tail between her legs. He loved watching people defeated.

"You look pissed, Puckerman. Gryffindor got your tongue?" Santana remarked.

Noah rolled his eyes. "No, just some stupid Ravenclaw."

Santana knew exactly he was talking about, because there was only one Ravenclaw that was able to really get under his skin. "Fabray? My you two can never seem to get along."

"Whatever," he muttered, and Santana smirked.

"C'mon then. I'm sweating like a bloody dog in heat." Santana took Noah by the hand and dragged him down the hall toward the Slytherin common room.

But her stupid chest was still hurting.


	3. And the Triwizard Champions Are

**...and here's what you missed on GLEE!**

**Hey guys! Ashley here. This chapter's a bit shorter than the rest, sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy it! For you Brittana and Fabrevans fans, I'm sure you guys are getting impatient, but nothing's more fun than a bit of build up. I promise all the wait will be worth it in the end. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was time. The students from Hogwarts and the visiting schools were called down to the Great Hall, where the Triwizard Champions would finally be chosen. Curiosity filled the air as to who would be chosen. Hogwarts kids didn't care about the other schools, and likewise the other schools didn't care about them. All everyone cared about was their possible champions. And if one heard the talks, Hogwarts students were certain it was between Noah and Finnegan.<p>

Students poured into the Great Hall, filling in the seats rapidly as their curiosity took control. Headmaster Figgins watched as the students took a seat, staying in his position of standing next to the Goblet of Fire. He was also excited to see who the Champion of his school would be. His personal opinion? Finnegan Hudson of course. It only made sense. He was one of the top boys at this school. Captain of the champion Gryffindor Quidditch team, the main reason why Gryffindor had won the House Cup for the past few years – it only made sense that he was worthy of the Championship. Though Figgins had heard that the poor sod cheated on that wonderful Quinn Fabray – was he stupid? The girl was beautiful. Oh well, Figgins wasn't supposed to be involved in the gossip among his students anyway.

Everyone seated, the Headmaster finally spoke. "Greetings students. I'm happy to announce that today we will finally decide our Triwizard Champions!"

Everyone cheered, and Figgins nodded his head in excitement. The Goblet of Fire had blue fire blazing out of it, just waiting to spit back out names it had chosen. Figgins waited for the cheers to die down before speaking again.

"And now, the Champions!"

The flames on the Goblet turned into a magenta color, and a piece of parchment was spat out. Figgins grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it.

"For Dumstrang... DAVID KAROFSKY!"

The Durmstrang students went wild, woofing like wild dogs and patting each other's backs. A tall muscular boy with short brown hair stood up victoriously, pumping his fist and receiving smacks on the back from his fellow Durmstrang students. Durmstrang's Headmistress Beiste walked over to David and punched him in the arm as a sign of approval. David didn't even flinch, even though the average man would've probably cried at the force that Beiste used in that punch.

It took Durmstrang a long time to finally settle down, which annoyed the other students. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons kids alike rolled their eyes. It was clear that Durmstrang was the least liked here.

The goblet turned magenta once more and spat out another piece of parchment. Figgins looked at the paper and smiled.

"For Beauxbatons…SEBASTIAN SMYTHE!"

More civilized than the rowdy Durmstrang students, the Beauxbatons students simply clapped as their Champion, a handsome lad with gelled up brown hair and baby blue eyes, stood up and took a bow. Headmistress Holliday planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, giving him a proud smile. The students of the blue-clothed school calmed down a lot quicker than Durmstrang, and some Hogwarts students whispered to each other saying that Beauxbatons was definitely the more likeable of the two other schools.

But finally the time had come. The Hogwarts Champion.

**~ STILL THE ONE I NEED ~**

The Head of the Gyffindor house, William Schuester, watched happily as the Champions were being chosen. His hands were intertwined with the hand of a cute ginger by the name of Emma Pillsbury, Head of the Hufflepuff house. He was happy to say that he was engaged to the love of his life, who he had known ever since he also attended Hogwarts. It had been fifteen years since they both graduated, and it wasn't until last month that they finally decided to become engaged. Emma was the type who liked to take things super slow, which William sometimes found agitating, but he knew love was enough. They hadn't even slept together yet, but William didn't mind. Emma wanted to wait until marriage. Fine with him.

"Those Durmstrang folk are quiet noisy aren't they," Emma muttered after the school's Champion was chosen. William chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"They're quite interesting," William remarked. He brought Emma's hand up to his lips and pecked it lightly, making her blush.

"Could you two gits please shut the hell up? And get a room," muttered the Head of the Slytherin house, Susan Sylvester. Susan had been a rival of William ever since he first starting teaching at Hogwarts. He never really understood why. Perhaps it was because their houses had been sworn enemies for centuries. Then again Susan hated everyone. It was probably jut a Slytherin thing.

"Whatever you say, Susan," William said with a smile. Susan saw this and grimaced. She hated that butt-chinned curly haired Gryffindork. And she also hated the uptight badger that sat next to him. It was truly disgusting.

William ignored Susan finally and looked just as the Beauxbatons Champion was called. He looked over at where the Champion was standing, but then a beautiful blonde that came up to the boy and kissed him on the cheek caught his eye. Whoa, she was absolutely gorgeous. His chocolate brown eyes widened in shock, and he temporarily forget that Emma even existed. Wait, no. No he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that.

"You should wipe the drool of your face, Schuester," Susan muttered, almost making William jump. He shook his head to snap out of it and bit his lip. Emma, hearing this, looked at William with a worried look on his face.

"What was that?" she asked, frowning.

"Your significant other was having a field day looking at Frenchie over there," Susan told her casually, and Emma's eyes pulsed with pain.

William looked over at Emma and shook his head. "Don't listen to Sue, Em. You know I would never do that."

Emma studied him for a moment just to make sure he wasn't lying. But then again, why would he? They'd been together for years, he would never cheat on her. She decided to discard the idea, and nodded at him with a smile.

As she looked back toward the goblet to see the Hogwarts Champion, William's eyes went back to where the beautiful French woman was.

**~ YOU ARE NOT ALONE ~**

"And for Hogwarts, and who will make us all very proud…"

The one-second silence that took over the Great Hall seemed to last hours. Suspense made everyone ache. Who would it be? Finnegan? Noah? An unexpected twist? Finnegan looked like he was ready to stand up at any moment, and so was Noah. Kurt simply sat in his seat, already knowing who the Champion was going to be. Finnegan, duh. He was the hero of this school.

"…KURT HUMMEL!"

Okay, what the hell?

Silence filled the air once more. The silence of complete shock. Did everyone hear correctly? Did Figgins just say Kurt Hummel? Kurt Hummel, the Gryffindor coward? That wasn't even possible, he was a total pansy!

Kurt's jaw dropped. His heart skipped a very long beat. There was a ringing sound in his ears. There was no way his name was just called, no way. But why were hundreds of eyeballs staring in his direction? His icy eyes looked around, the gazes of several students burning into his skin. His face turned red as a result. Shit, this wasn't happening. He looked over at the Hufflepuff section to look at Blaine. A smile was on his boyfriend's face, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to smile back.

The sound of an angry snake shouted, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Noah stood up, a furious expression on his face. He was going to hex that lady-faced son of a bitch right now. He didn't care if he would get expelled.

But suddenly Santana grabbed him and pulled him down, whispering something harshly in his ear. This resulted in everyone muttering quietly to one another, apparently all surprised that the last person anyone thought would be the Champion had been chosen. Kurt Hummel? Seriously?

Finnegan suddenly stood up, a smile on his face. "Go Kurt!" he cheered, clapping for him. The other Gryffindors followed his lead and began to applaud as well. Then the Hufflepuffs began to clap. And, finally, the Ravenclaws. The only house that wasn't satisfied was of course the house of the snakes, and Noah Puckerman looked the most pissed out of all of them. Soon, everyone but those with green-trimmed robes were cheering for Kurt.

Kurt smiled, and proudly took his position as a Champion by standing up and curtseying. This resulted in more cheers and applause. Even the teachers, with the exception of the snake teachers of course, stood up and cheered. William Schuester looked the most proud though, having a student from his house being chosen.

Kurt Hummel was the Triwizard Champion of Hogwarts. Nothing could touch him.

**~ NOTHING TO GET HUNG ABOUT ~**

"You prick, do you want us to lose house points?" Santana whispered angrily to Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Like hell I care about the blood house points. I should be the Champion of this school, not that faggot!"

Santana smacked him in the back of his head, which pissed him off even more. If Noah wasn't against hitting girls he would've punched her square in the face. But even this snake had a moral code.

The couple looked in disgust as the other houses began to cheer for the lady-faced Gryffindor. Seriously? No wonder why Slytherins were the superior house. They were able to see what the other foolish houses couldn't see. Santana subconsciously gazed over at the Hufflepuff section, and her eyes set on that damned Pierce. Why did she keep doing that? It was really annoying.

"Look," Santana began, never taking her eyes off of Brittany, "there are other ways you can still rule this school."

"Like what?" Noah scowled her, paying no mind that Santana was staring off somewhere else. "Quidditch is cancelled this year because of the damn tournament. And this is my last year at Hogwarts. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Thank Merlin Brittany didn't look Santana's way this time. She couldn't have her heart going crazy on her again. But Noah was right, what could they do? Usually Santana was good at being an evil mastermind, but her mind was going totally blank with this. It was okay though, something would pop in her mind eventually.

"Calm yourself, Puckerman," Santana muttered. Goodness, that Hufflepuff was looking rather pretty today – okay no Santana. She shook her head to regain her senses, but her eyes locked right back onto Pierce. "We'll find a way."

Noah could count on Santana. After all, she was Santana Lopez.

**~ WE COULD'VE HAD IT ALL ~**

A big feast occurred after the announcement of the Triwizard Champions, and the Great Hall boomed with hundreds of conversations amongst peers. Pretty much everyone except Kurt's boyfriend was shocked that Kurt had been chosen over Finnegan, and they tried analyzing it to see how that was so. Did someone cheat? Or perhaps the goblet saw a hidden potential in the skinny Gryffindor? Or maybe the goblet just wanted Hummel to die a rather painful death. So many possibilities, and they all sounded interesting.

Quinn Fabray didn't care though. She was too busy staring off at the Gryffindor table, watching her ex-love and his new love talking and laughing to each other. Her heart had been in pain ever since her and Finnegan broke up. She couldn't believe how fast he seemed to get over it, how happy he was dating that stupid troll Berry. What the hell did she have that Quinn didn't? Rachel wasn't pretty, she wasn't even fun to be around. Quinn was everything Finnegan ever wanted in a girl, yet here he was connecting with Jewfasa over there. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" asked Tina Cohen-Chang, who was sitting right next to her and watching Quinn stare at Finnegan.

"No," Quinn answered honestly. She hadn't even touched the food in front of her, her appetite long gone.

The fourth year Ravenclaw frowned, not wanting her fellow Ravenclaw to be sad like this. "He doesn't deserve you Quinn. You'll find someone else."

Arthur Abrams, fellow sixth year Ravenclaw, turned from a conversation he was having to look at Quinn. "She's right Quinn," Arthur told her. "There's someone for everyone. You'll find someone in no time."

Quinn sighed. Why couldn't she seem to stop staring at the happy couple? It was like they were a magnet. A magnet of pain. She didn't want to see it, yet she found herself unable to break free.

"Hey Quinn," said a familiar voice behind her.

Quinn finally managed to break free and looked behind her, seeing a familiar blonde Hufflepuff with a friendly smile on his porcelain skin standing right behind her. His hands were behind his back, and Quinn could've sworn there was a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Hey Sam," she greeted with a small smile. At least she was able to smile around someone.

Samuel gestured to the tiny bit of space that was between Quinn and Tina. "Is it cool if I squeeze in here?" he asked.

Quinn nodded and tried to move over to give Samuel room. Her hazel eyes darted to Tina, who took the hint and moved over as well. The two girls managed to make just enough room for the tall blonde to sit, and he happily took the seat.

"So what's up guys?" he asked the both of them, not wanting to rudely exclude Tina from the conversation.

"Quinn keeps staring at Finn and Rachel, I keep telling her to stop," Tina said while rolling her eyes. She got an instant death glare from Quinn as a result, and she took the initiative to shut up and stuff her face with food. Samuel on the other hand died on the inside, his heart aching at the knowledge that Quinn still wasn't over Finnegan. What did she see in that guy anyway? He was a total prick.

"That's okay," he whispered, which made both Quinn and Tina look at him like he had two heads. What was he talking about? Was he crazy?

He cleared his through to explain what he meant. "I mean, you guys were together for a long time. It's okay if you're not over it yet. Healing takes time."

A tiny smile appeared on Quinn's face, and that made Samuel smile as well. He loved seeing the petite blonde smile, it always seemed to brighten his day. And she definitely needed to smile more often, it was like Finnegan had sucked out all of her happiness. Quinn deserved to be happy.

"You're right Sam, thank you." Her gratitude made Samuel blush, and Quinn took note of it but didn't think any further on it.

**~ IS THIS THE REAL LIFE ~**

"I can't believe this is happening," Kurt muttered. He was outside of the Great Hall with Blaine, trying to process that he was just chosen as a Triwizard Champion. Blaine hadn't stopped smiling since the announcement, completely proud of his boyfriend.

"You should, because it is!"

Kurt laughed, but he was still unable to register everything. What was he going to do? The tasks of the tournament were ruthless and dangerous. Merlin knew Kurt didn't have the courage nor the strength to endure all three of these tasks. What if he died? Oh no, Kurt was too young and pretty to die! Was it too late to pull out? He was allowed to pull out, right?

"Maybe I should just forget about it. I mean, I'm not brave like Finn or –"

"Kurt Hummel, you shut up right now," Blaine demanded with a frown. Kurt killed his streak of how long he could smile. "You're not pulling out of this. You can do this Kurt." He placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb.

Kurt's icy eyes met with his amazingly hazel ones, and Kurt slowly began to feel calm.

"Remember what I told you last week? Remember what you need?"

"Courage," Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded. "That's right. Courage." He pecked Kurt on the lips and smiled. Kurt's milky skin turned into a sheet of apple skin, and he looked away shyly.

"I love you, silly," Blaine told him, this time kissing his cheek. "If I didn't think you could do this, I would've told you. You're more than ready."

Kurt nodded. Where did he get this wonderful gentleman, and why did he agree to be his? Kurt didn't deserve the handsome curly-haired Hufflepuff in front of him. Yet Blaine chose him. Chose him out of all people. It was a miracle, like they were destined to be together.

"Thank you Blaine," he whispered, smiling love a lovesick teenager. "Thank you so much." He leaned in and gave Blaine a long, gentle kiss.

They were going to be able to do this. Together.


End file.
